


Without Words

by Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Just Married, Married Couple, Married Life, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2/pseuds/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2
Summary: People might have called their relationship weird, unconventional, bland, but Kim would argue the exact opposite. They can be affectionate when they want to be and things are a whole lot more special when they aren’t happening all the time. Kissing Jimmy always felt like the first time and the sex was literally beyond perfect.
Relationships: Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman & Kim Wexler, Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman/Kim Wexler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Without Words

**Author's Note:**

> Online classes are literally killing me slowly and I needed domestic fluff in my life.

Kim gets home around eight o’clock with the knowledge that Jimmy was bringing dinner in about thirty minutes. She puts her bag down with a sigh, heading off to the bedroom to change into something a whole lot more comfortable. She slowly strips off the clothes from a long drama-filled day and replaced them with pajamas. Kim went to the bathroom to wash her face, not being able to take the makeup on her face any longer. 

The water was cold and while it did wake her up a little bit, that look on her face wouldn’t go away. She looked up to the mirror, she could really see the exhaustion starting to set in. Kim tried to smile but it honestly seemed to make things a whole lot worse. She let out a defeated small sigh as she pulled her hair down, hearing Jimmy come through the door. 

Physically, it was home but when he was here, it felt like home. Kim came out of the bathroom, trying not to look so terrible as she forced a smile on her face. Jimmy put the bag of food on the table and turned to meet her with a big smile, “Hope you’re okay with Mexican tonight.” 

“Didn’t I say I was fine with anything?” 

Jimmy shrugged lightly, “Of course you did, but people change their minds all the time.” 

“Well I didn’t, so you’ve got nothing to worry about.” 

They were both smiling and ended up meeting each other halfway for a tender kiss. The act of being this openly affectionate with each other was something still foreign to both of them. Kim and Jimmy found other ways to show their love to each other without constant physical affection. They did have sex once and a while when work didn’t fuck up the mood. Kim valued the way things were and she knew Jimmy must have felt the same way because she had gotten just that good at reading him. People might have called their relationship weird, unconventional,  _ bland,  _ but Kim would argue the exact opposite. They can be affectionate when they want to be and things are a whole lot more special when they aren’t happening all the time. Kissing Jimmy always felt like the first time and the sex was literally beyond perfect. 

That kiss really did wake her up and right before he had the chance to pull away, Kim pulled him in for a hug. Right now she wanted the moment to last longer, maybe even forever if they didn’t need to go eat dinner. He was surprised, maybe even a little confused, but it wasn’t long before she felt the strong grip around her. 

“Hey...you okay?” 

A real smile was able to come to her face and there was warmth. She didn’t really know what would have happened if he wasn’t right there in front of her with a concerned look on his face. She nodded, “Today was just a lot.” 

Kim’s heart literally melts at the sight of the genuine smile that comes to Jimmy’s face. He pulls her in for a light kiss full of sparks before he pulls back, "Well I’m happy I’m here with my lovely wife who is about to tell me about the work-related drama over a good meal.” 

“Bringing work home always puts a bad taste in my mouth.” 

“Not if you’re venting, I’ve heard that helps.” 

Kim really must have been that exhausted because she felt like she could literally cry hearing how sincere he was. He gave her a wink as he slowly let her go, “You’re clearly ready for bed, which makes me completely jealous. I’ll go change and then we can get right to dinner because I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. You can tell me everything and then we can check out what’s on tv before we get to sleep early tonight.”

Kim was pretty sure she was going to fall asleep by the time she laid on the couch but she was still smiling, “Sounds like a plan.” 

Jimmy went to get out of his suit and Kim found herself in the kitchen slowly taking out plates. Jimmy was back to record time in a shirt and sweats, clearly ready to help her finish setting things up. He got out the wine and then they both took their respected seats. They ate and talked about draining work-related drama while enjoying each other’s presence. 

After they were done eating, they did a quick clean up before bringing half-filled wine glasses to the couch. Kim leaned on him and Jimmy reached for the remote on the table. He turned to some random channel and Kim saw some cheesy camp scary movie. Kim interlaced their fingers together and desperately tried to stay awake. Kim glanced up at Jimmy seeing his eyes glued to the tv and she wondered if he was that into it or if he was desperately trying to understand. 

Kim yawned, “I always did want to go to summer camp, but I never got the chance. We didn’t have the money.” 

Jimmy squeezed her hand lightly and she was sure he must have been smiling, “Maybe it was a good thing you didn’t go, that’s serial killer territory.”

That got her to laugh, he was one of the few people that could. Kim probably had a good chance at taking on a serial killer, she had the brains, which is something that the majority of the teenagers in this movie lacked. 

“I mean but we could still go camping if you want.” 

Kim smirked a little bit and looked up to meet Jimmy’s gaze, “Where? The desert?” 

“There’s a forest in Cibola.” 

Kim actually really likes the idea and somehow isn’t too worried about work. A playful smile comes to her face, “I thought you said the forest is serial killer territory?”

Jimmy shrugs and glances back at the movie, “They are but I’ve got someone pretty great watching my back.” 

They might not have the most perfect relationship, but Kim really did love him. She couldn’t stop smiling, “Yeah. Me too.” 

They finish their wine and the movie still drags on. Kim can feel herself giving in to closing her eyes, even if she’s desperate to see the much-expected ending. She’s too tired to ask Jimmy what the girl’s name was and the last thing she remembered was the girl about to take her final stand. 

One blink and she wasn’t on the couch anymore. All the lights were off in the living room and she was in Jimmy’s arms getting carried to the bedroom.

“Did she die?”

“No, she made it back home but the killer guy was still alive. Total crappy ending, you weren’t missing much.” 

She leaned up against him, not even bothering to fight against the exhaustion anymore. Jimmy seemed unsure of himself by the time he put her on the bed, “Maybe you should call in tomorrow.” 

Kim blinked hard trying to focus, “Why?”

“You’re tired, too tired, and that could get you hurt again.” 

Kim would probably be fine tomorrow, she wasn’t going to have one of those incidents again, but it wouldn’t hurt to take a day with Jimmy away from the drama. He got into bed and she looked over at him with a small tired smile, “I’m fine but if you insist, I actually think we both deserve a day off with no drama.” 

Even if they were in the dark Jimmy seemed pretty content with the idea, “I like the sound of that.” 

“We can watch more movies.” 

“And drink another bottle of wine, one of the fancy ones.”

Yeah, Kim liked the sound of that. 

Kim turned away from him and scooted closer, giving him a clear signal to get his arm around her waist. She felt his grip and felt the grip of sleep completely taking over. 

The marriage was clearly a whole lot more than an arrangement. That was just a sorry excuse to pretend that they shouldn’t have done this a long time ago. Things were still the same but they also were different in a whole other sense. They didn’t wear rings and weren’t really planning on it, but now maybe they should. 

“Love you.” 

They didn’t have to say it, they rarely said it, but somehow Kim just felt like it was the right thing to do. Right before she completely passed out she was lucky to feel his grip tighten as he affirmed back, “Love you too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
